onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Tree Hill
Tree Hill, North Carolina was the fictional town which serves as the primary setting of the series One Tree Hill. Located on the eastern coast of North Carolina, the town is a close-knit community where almost everyone knows and supports each other. Despite its small size, Tree Hill has been home to several celebrities: fashion designer Brooke Davis, singer-songwriter Haley James Scott, former NBA basketball player Nathan Scott, film and television producer Julian Baker, and author Lucas Scott. Facilities Tree Hill provides many facilities within the small town and plenty to make the residents feel as though Tree Hill is their home. Below are different facilities provided within the town. Tree Hill High School Tree Hill High School has been in Tree Hill for more than four generations. Many residents of Tree Hill have worked their way through the school including Whitey Durham, Karen Roe, Lucas Scott, and Quentin Fields. For many people, the school is one of the many factors as to why they continue their family in the town of Tree Hill. The school is known for it’s basketball team the Tree Hill Ravens as they have won the State Championships twice. The school also made news during a shooting by one of their students, Jimmy Edwards where many were held hostage. The school is a warm and friendly place that begins the lives of many of it's students. New Brunswick Regional Medical Center Tree Hill Hospital is the nearest hospital to the residents of Tree Hill. It has helped many residents for both minor and major surgeries. The hospital includes a chapel where many patients or family and friends of patients go for help and support. This is the hospital where Nathan Scott was operated on during a car crash and was also the place in which Karen Roe gave birth to both her children, Lucas and Lily, where Haley had her son James 'Jamie' and her daughter Lydia Peyton had her first child Sawyer and Brooke gave birth to her twin sons Davis and Jude. Tree Hill Hospital is a successful and hard working hospital and the staff, including Dr. Ethan Copeland, are of the best standard for the hospital. River Court The river court is one of Tree Hill’s places for the teenagers to hang around. For those who are not known as the ‘popular’ kids in high school, the River Court is a place where the teens can play basketball freely, without rules, and without pressuring competition. The court was especially important to Lucas Scott and his friends including Skills and Mouth as this is the place they went to escape the jocks. Since departing Tree Hill High, the now young adults visit the place often to remind themselves of the fun they had in their home town. Tree Hill Graveyard Tree Hill Graveyard is a special place to most residents in Tree Hill. Most likely to have a member of their family or friends inside the graveyard, the residents come to pay their respect to their loved ones. Occupants in the graveyard include Anna Sawyer and Keith Scott, two very loved members of the community in Tree Hill. It has also been known that happening have occurred from those who have died, making it even more of a treasured place for those in Tree Hill. Also see: Deaths in Tree Hill. New Brunswick County Airport One of the airports in North Carolina is New Brunswick County Airport. It is a very busy airport that sees many passers either leaving or arriving. However, most of those who leave, tend to return through the gates of Tree Hill Airport to return back to their home. Both Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer have fled and returned to their home after high school. It is also the place Lucas Scott asked Peyton Sawyer to marry him in Vegas, starting up their relationship again. Tree Hill Shopping Mall Tree Hill Shopping Mall is an average sized mall containing many different shops. A place for girls to get their clothes and boys to go to the arcade, the mall has everything it needs for both adults and teenagers. The mall includes a Macy's store as well as a Suburban Filth store. Brooke Davis was often a visitor in the mall during her high school years and also received one of her first jobs at Suburban Filth. She has also done deals with Macy's in future years. Bevin Mirskey worked at the mall in Macy's as well as Nathan Scott once having a job at the pretzel stand. Tree Hill Lake On the outskirts of Tree Hill lies a lake. The lake is in the middle of a forest that runs by a road. It is often passed by many when entering Tree Hill and many adore the view as they pass. The lake was the first place Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer met. When her car broke down, Peyton had to wait for Lucas to pick her up and this is the first time the attraction was formed in their lives. This is also the lake at which they got married. Tree Hill Community College Tree Hill also offers a college education to those that graduate from Tree Hill High. The college offers many opportunities for the students as well as a vibrant night life. Karen Roe returned to education to learn more about business to expand Karen's Cafe. Tree Hill Beach On the front of Tree Hill there is a beach where many of the teens can be found as well as the adults who enjoy spending time at their beach houses or exercising along by the sea. The beach is a central place for the residents of Tree Hill. The beach was the place in which Brooke Davis began the start of her senior year. It is also the place where Dan Scott attempted to kill himself and Quinn James conquered her fear of water, with Clayton Evans. Riverside Cafe The riverside cafe is located near the river along the side of Tree Hill. The cafe is a well loved diner for many people located in Tree Hill. This was the cafe in which Nathan Scott and Haley James shared one of their first meals together and was also the place in which Nathan gave Haley her bracelet, a memorable moment of their relationship. Tree Hill Prison For those residents and visitors that break the law in Tree Hill, they are sent to Tree Hill jail. The average prison full of criminals of a major case and also that of a minor case. Many residents have been placed in Tree Hill prison during their time in there including both Scott brothers, Nathan and Lucas for fighting. Dan Scott has also been sent to prison for the murder of Keith Scott whilst Ian Banks was jailed for stalking Peyton Sawyer. All three girls, Peyton, Brooke and Haley have also spent time in a cell, and surprisingly the repeat offender is good girl Haley James Scott. With some of her crimes including assault and holding stolen goods. Tree Hill jail is the place to set those of wrong doing to set them to right. St. James Day School St. James Day School is a school for younger children and is your typical school to help develop those younger children. The school is a very enjoyable place for the pupils and they promote getting on well together. One of the school's pupils is Jamie Scott. In the school he has met friends such as Chuck, Andre and Madison. The school also employs Skills' ex girlfriend Lauren, who for sometime was Jamie's teacher. Tree Hill Church Within Tree Hill lies a much loved church. This church holds many events with the residents of Tree Hill. From weddings to funerals, the church is much loved by all residents and a very popular location for those residents to get married. Within this church, Lucas Scott and Lindsey Strauss almost got married and the same happened a few years before to Keith Scott and Jules. This is also believed to be the place where Nathan's great grandfather's funeral was held. Business in Tree Hill There are many small businesses in Tree Hill earned by various characters. Below are the different businesses in Tree Hill. Karen's Café Owned By Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis Baker Currently Open Karen's Café belonged to local business woman and friendly neighbor Karen Roe. She provided a caring and friendly service towards all of her customers. Working alongside a loyal team of employees including son Lucas Scott, his best friend, Haley James Scott, Karen's close friend Deb Scott and teenager Jake Jagielski, the cafe holds a good reputation and is in the heart of Tree Hill. Often a place of meeting, Karen's Café has also had a make over during Karen's absence due to her participating in a cookery course in Italy. Karen also went into partnership with Deb so she could be helped with her services. It was eventually closed when Brooke Davis opened her store, Clothes Over Bros although it was later reopened by Haley and Brooke. Keith Scott Body Shop Owned By Keith Scott Currently Closed Keith Scott Garages was opened by Keith Scott and is located around the town of Tree Hill. It was a very reliable and trustworthy business that many residents in Tree Hill would go to if their car was ever in trouble. Keith worked alongside his close nephew, Lucas Scott. This job introduced Lucas to his future wife, Peyton Sawyer. Keith also employed his other nephew, Nathan Scott when he was having financial difficulties. However, Keith was forced to close his business when his brother, Dan Scott. bought it from him. Thud Magazine Currently Open Thud magazines can be located across the road from Keith Scott Body Shop. It is a place where local magazines are produced, the magazine is called 'Thud.' It is a very popular magazine that most of the pupils at Tree Hill High read. After fixing Peyton Sawyer's car, Lucas Scott came across her sketches. Impressed and trying to prove that her art matters, he handed the sketches into thud and the company was so impressed she received a column in the magazine, something that caused outrage among the cheerleaders and basketball players due to her representation the stereotypical views of high school. Tree Hill Record Shop Owned By Max Currently Closed Max owned the old record shop located in Tree Hill that was often busy and visited by many of Tree Hill's music loving residents. Chris Keller was employed by Max and worked alongside him whilst waiting for his musical career to take off. One of the shop's most frequent visitors was Peyton Sawyer. She had a great love for music and her and Max formed a close friendship around their mutual interests. Unfortunately, Max had to close down the record store due to lack of interest in record buying and everyone now downloading music. Dan Scott Motors Owned By Dan Scott Currently Closed Always the competitive man, Dan Scott opened his dealership to spite his brother Keith. He bought the garage off Keith and began making major changes to form the old garages into a new fashionable dealership. This helped him become a well known face of Tree Hill and often a trusted one, a facade believed by the residents of the town. Eventually, Keith was forced to work at his dealership to earn money. This also applied to Lucas Scott. However, after a while being open, the dealership was victim to an arson attack. During the fire, committed by Deb Scott, Dan was left for dead, but survived. Tric Owned By Karen Roe Currently Open After successfully running her business, Karen's Cafe, for many years and after completing a business course, Karen became inspired to extend her business in Tree Hill. After an idea suggested by Peyton Sawyer, she worked along with her to open a much needed night club. This held many all ages nights as well as had many appearances from up and coming musical stars such as Fall Out Boy, featuring Pete Wentz. Gavin DeGraw and of course Haley James Scott performed as well. Since the opening of the club, many staff have been employed in the club. These include Owen Morello and Chase Adams. Due to free space, Karen also helped Peyton Sawyer open her own record label and studio in the back rooms of Tric. She called the label Red Bedroom Records. Tric has been since opening, and still is a much loved club in Tree Hill. Clothes Over Bros Owned By Brooke Davis Currently Closed Originally an idea of a heart broken high school cheerleader, Clothes Over Bro's has become one of the leading fashion lines in the world. Much loved and appreciated designer, Brooke Davis, lies at the heart of the company and employs those who are committed and hardworking, such as Millicent Huxtable. Brooke also refuses to use size 0 models believing this is not a size and also refuses to use real animal fur as she refuses to kill innocent creatures. After creating a globally known fashion line, Brooke returned to her home town of Tree Hill to open her store. With much criticism from her business partner and mother, Victoria Davis, Brooke struggled to create a successful store, but eventually broke down the barriers to run a good store in a small town. The store has now replaced Karen's Cafe with the approval of it's owner, Karen Roe. The store has been through a lot of drama since it's opening. This includes an underage party, unknown to Brooke, and also a robbery, that nearly sent Brooke over the edge. Now running successfully, Alex Dupre and Millicent Huxtable have both starred as faces of the line and Brooke has created new lines, including Baby Brooke, focused on her time spent with foster child, Angie. The shop was later closed after Brooke gave up her company. Red Bedroom Records Owned By Haley James Scott Currently Open Once the back room of night club Tric, Peyton Sawyer, a lost girl with no idea of her future dreams, was given the opportunity to create a label with the help of her close friends Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. After a few hesitations, Peyton was soon to accept and opened her own small label. Her first artist came in the form of shy, undiscovered singer Mia Catalano. With Peyton's determination and drive, Mia was soon to create two very successful records, go on various tours and create a very large fan base. Red Bedroom Records second artist was returning star, Haley James Scott. Again, Peyton helped to reignite the fuss over Haley and she once again began producing very popular and well loved music. During her artist's progression, Peyton also opened a studio next to her office to help her artists progress to their best. After having her daughter, Sawyer Scott, Peyton, and Lucas left Tree Hill and consequently Red Bedroom Records was left in the hands of Haley James Scott. When Miranda Stone comes to close down Red Bedroom Records, Haley is forced to battle to save her good friend's label and eventually wins the right to keep the business open. Thanks to Red Bedroom Records, both Haley and Mia have become two very successful artists in the music world. Focus - Quinn James' Photography Owned by Quinn James Currently Open After having a successful career as a photographer Quinn's mother rented Quinn the building to enable her to open Focus ''to display her talent. Julian's Soundstage ''Owned by Julian Baker Currently Open Because his wife wanted stay in her native town, the film director Julian Baker remained in Tree Hill. After the birth of his twin sons Julian opened a soundstage. Baker Man Owned by Brooke Davis Baker Currently Open'' Baker Man is Brooke Baker's new compagny. She created her new compagny after the lose of Clothes Over Bro's and located it in her home town. She and her family bought the Tree Hill Café; the rival café of Brooke's own cafe to make it her new store. With the Karen's Café (and former Clothes Over Bro's), Baker Man is the second business of Brooke in Tree Hill and especially in the Grace Street. Tree Hill Residents Click Here for more information about the residents of Tree Hill. Final residents *[[Brooke Davis|Brooke Davis Baker (née Davis)]], co-owner of Davis Enterprises *Davis Baker, student *Jude Baker, student *Julian Baker, film producer *Clay Evans, sports agent *Logan Evans, student *[[Quinn James|Quinn Evans (née James)]], photographer *Taylor James, waitress and bartender *Chris Keller, musician *Marvin McFadden, television sportscaster *[[Millicent Huxtable|Millicent McFadden (née Huxtable)]], television host *Haley James Scott, music producer and singer-songwriter; former teacher *Nathan Scott, sports agent and former NBA player *Jamie Scott, high school student *Lydia Scott, student Former residents *Robert "Ted" Davis, businessman *Victoria Davis, businesswoman and co-owner of Davis Enterprises *Alex Dupre, actress and screenwriter *Whitey Durham , Tree Hill Ravens basketball coach *Andy Hargrove, college teacher *Karen Roe, founder of Karen's Cafe and Tric *Rachel Gatina *Jake Jagielski *Jenny Jagielski *Vivian James *Larry Sawyer *Lucas Scott, author of An Unkindness of Ravens and The Comet *[[Peyton Sawyer|Peyton Scott (née Sawyer)]], founder of Red Bedroom Records *Anna Taggaro *Felix Taggaro *Sam Walker Deceased *''Quentin Fields, Tree Hill Ravens basketball and football player *Jimmy James, power plant worker *Lydia James'' *''Anna Sawyer'' *''Dan Scott, former Mayor of Tree Hill *Keith Scott, owner of Keith Scott Body Shop *Jimmy Edwards'' Notable events *Burning Boat Festival Notable groups *Mayor of Tree Hill *Tree Hill Ravens *Tree Hill Cheerleaders Category:Locations